Smile
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: From Sirius p.o.v. where he first came across a certain brown haired boy called Remus Lupin... kinda cliche, yeah I know. But please, review anyway ^^`


Title: Smile  
Author: Siren M.  
Archive: fanfiction.net  
Summary: The first meeting  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: general  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? So no, none of the characters are mine ^^  
Warnings: none whatsoever ^^  
Feedback: sairenm@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com 

**S****mile**

"You prat! Get back here!"

Sirius Black chortled, hair as dark as his name swaying against his back as he weaved in and out of the sea of people scattering across the platform 9 3/4. He knew even without looking that the bespectacled boy was chasing him and sure enough, he could hear the oh-so-sure-footed James Potter shouting apologies profusely behind him as he ran.

"SIRI- ack!"

Narrowly missing a few senior students, he looked back to see his best friend stumbling across someone's luggage. He grinned, jumping over a cage containing a sleeping snowy owl and avoided colliding with another student. 

"Sorry!" He chirped, waving a hand in apology. He could see James doing the same thing not so far away, so he didn't linger long. Sirius grinned, knowing that James couldn't possible catch unless he let him, so he ducked behind a pillar...

...right into someone.

The collision would have been less painful if it wasn't because they landed right on top of the luggage, the corners poking into their backs as limbs tangled in their fall. For a while both black-clad students laid on the ground, disoriented. Sirius groaned as he tried to decipher what had just happened. He lifted his head and blinked. And blinked again. Lying right beneath him, was another student, groaning and shaking his head, obviously as confused as he was.

"Ouch..." A small slim hand reached up to touch the pale face as the flaxen head looked up. Sirius felt his eyes widen, not because of the other boy's proximity but because of his eyes. 

For a second, no one spoke as blue gray eyes met gold brown ones.

Then, James came in and spoiled everything. The bespectacled boy appeared suddenly and shouted triumphantly "Aha! Sirius!"

Spell broken, both Sirius and the other boy jumped apart. 

"Sorry!" both exclaimed together, eyes averting away.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry," Sirius said quickly after a second of silence. James was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"No, it's alright." the golden-haired boy said softly, head bent, looking at the floor instead, then turning to pick up his things. 

"Ah, here. Let me help you with that," Sirius volunteered quickly, feeling a little guilty for running over the soft-spoken boy.

"It's okay-"

"No, it's okay. I got it," He picked up the heavy luggage and loaded it onto the trolley where it belonged before the smaller boy could protest further.

"Thank you," the golden eyed boy said softly.

"No, actually, I knocked into you, I should apologize," Sirius said quickly. 

"Yeah, he should."

Sirius glared at James. James returned the look. With the two looking accusingly at each other, the other boy could only stand, wide eyed between them.

"Are you a first year student?" Sirius asked, turning away from the other dark haired boy.

A nod.

"Well, then. Let's go together. We're in the same year," James said easily, picking up one of the fair-haired boy's bags. The said boy was about to protest but was cut off by Sirius as he too picked up another bag and begin to follow James. Their (James and his) luggage has been long since loaded into the train's compartment. 

"Uhm..I...Thank you," the fair-haired boy said, following them to train.

"You're welcome," Sirius said, shooting a grin over his shoulder at the boy. Now that they were out of the shadows, he noticed that the blonde was not really a blonde after all. His hair was brown, light brown, with threads of darker shades. He had pale alabaster complexion, and with his golden brown hair and eyes, it only served to make him seem ethereal. 

"Sirius! What's wrong with you! He asked you your name!"

"Oh, sorry. Uh... My name's Sirius Black." Sirius could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment at being caught staring at another boy. "Uh...What's your?"

"Oh, yeah, Sirius. That's rrreal tactful," James retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up, James."

The small boy, shorter the two of them by at least half a head muttered something. Something that was too soft to hear even for Sirius who was born with a keen sense of hearing. 

"Sorry?"

"My name is Remus Lupin." the soft voice repeated again, louder.

"Oh." Sirius said, his brain processing the knowledge. Looking at the petite boy with golden hair weaved with all shades of brown, he thought that the name suited him.

"Thank you."

Sirius hadn't realize that he had said it out loud but he grinned anyway, trying to mask his embarrassment. James was looking at him with a weird expression but he shook it off.

"Well, nice to meet you, Remus," he said, extending his hand to the shorter boy, who looked at him uncertainly with his unusual gold eyes. Unusual but nice golden eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." And then, he smiled, shyly taking the proffered hand. 

With that small smile, Sirius Black fell. 

Owari


End file.
